


Not What I Expected

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: Stiles knew it was coming. Derek wasn't really going to keep going out with him. Not after that picture of them got leaked. Not when all Stiles thought he was to Derek was just a secret...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Cliched Sterek? 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this is as cliched as you wanted!! :)))
> 
> WARNING: TOO MUCH DIALOGUE

"What the-?!" 

Stiles screamed, his bag and books dropping to the side as two people bumped into him, purposefully if he was asked. The idiots only laughed and high-fived, typical pea-sized brains jocks. God, he hated them. He just shook his head and bent down, collecting his things. This would have been much easier if he was invisible like he was just two weeks ago, but, no. Some higher power must hate him and want his to punish for hell knows what. 

He was down to his last book when someone picked it up. Stiles looked up, and there he was. The root of all his problems. Smiling so stupidly. Stiles stood up and begrudgingly took the book from his hands and continued to walk towards his next class. 

"Hey, Stiles!" Idiot jock called, spinning Stiles around by his wrist, "What's wrong?" 

"Stay away from me, Derek." Stiles spitted out, like his mere presence was something so repulsing. Derek' face was laced with confusion and hurt.

"Stiles," Derek tried pulling Stiles closer but he refused to be sucked back in. He was done with it. So done. All those hiding that they did and just because of one drunken kiss and a photo ruined all that. And what's worse is that Derek doesn't really even care. Like this was all just normal for him. 

"Why are you still texting me? Calling me?" Stiles asked, because holy fucking hell this was so damn confusing. Derek should've despised him when that photo of them kissing got out. Derek should've been spreading rumors about him. He was ready for it all! He was ready to be bullied! What he wasn't ready was for Derek to just show up on his front yard after the leakage, dressed so casually and his face with a bright smile. He wasn't ready for Derek to hold his hand when they got to school and everyone was staring at them. He wasn't ready for Derek to hold him like he was really something important to him and not just some secret. Because he was. If he wasn't, the they would've been like this when they started seeing each other 2 months ago, not hiding. So, yeah, excuse him for being cautious. 

"Stiles, what are you talking about?" Derek asked, stepping closer and sliding his hand from Stiles' wrist to his hand, "You're my boyfriend, of course I would text and call you." 

Stiles' face must have shown a bitter look on his face because Derek stepped back and let go of his hand the moment the brunette realized something. "Do-Do you not see us like that?" Derek had an unbelieving look on his face, a mixture of hurt and disappointment. 

"Of course, I do!" Stiles yelled, grabbing the attention of passing students, not that he really cared though. "Why are you not freaking out about this?" 

"Freaking out about what?" Derek whispered, trying to piece together what's exactly is going on. 

Stiles looked around and noticed that some people were already looking. He was just so confused how it is bothering him but not Derek. All the idiot's doing is staring at him with a concerned expression on his face. Seriously, this was like some cheesy romantic shit movie. He grabbed Derek by the wrist and dragged him to a more private place to talk. When he was finally able to find an empty room, he led them towards it. 

"Just break up with me already, Derek." Stiles spat once they were finally alone. 

"Why are saying my name like that?" The brunette asked, like it was the most pressing issue in the room. 

"You serious-" 

"You never say it like you’re so disgusted with me." Derek whispered, breaking Stiles's onslaught of word vomit. Derek had his head down, his shoulders slumping, "Do you really want us to break up?" 

Stiles was about to yell again that, yes, that was what he wanted, but, then, Derek looked at him and there were tears teasing to fall down his cheeks. Stiles' anger towards the situation quickly faded and his heart crumbled into millions of pieces. "Derek..." 

"No," Derek took a step back when Stiles approached him, "Tell me, Stiles. Tell me how I'm never going to be enough for you. How I'm never going to live up to what you wanted as a partner. How-How I'm always going to be that stupid jock who fell in love with the wrong person because that person was just too good to be true. Please tell me, because I can't always be the one telling me myself that..." 

Stiles was speechless, all he can do was stare. Derek was crying silently and he was looking at Stiles with so much determination, like he was already expecting something. 

"See," Derek started, before even Stiles was able to speak, "I've always thought that it would just be a one-time thing. Like, I would have something good for once. Not like the popularity good. Like something that truly mattered. But, being my stupid self, I just fell in love with you even more." 

Derek was sniffling and smiling at Stiles, like he already knows it's about to end. Like Stiles was a valuable piece of art and was about to be taken away. Like, a goodbye was being said. "I get it, Stiles. I'm never going to be good enough. But, I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for making this past 2 months wonderful for me. I, uh, I'm going to go." 

Derek situated his bag securely and smiled at Stiles, but his lips were quivering, a physical show of being fine when it's mostly a lie. Derek started walking towards the door when Stiles' heart started bearing again and his brain started to caught up with everything. 

"Derek." Stiles called, effectively stopping Derek from walking out the door. "I love you too." Derek stared at him in disbelief and confusion. 

"I just thought that I was just your secret. Like I'm just a phase for you." Stiles explained, keeping his voice still and his body stop from vibrating in anticipation, being finally able to express himself after what Derek had just done. "Who am I to even fantasize about us, right? I'm me and you're you. Obviously too good for me and even though you were the best thing that ever happened to me, I was preparing myself for the break-up after that picture got leaked. I expected you to hate me. I expected you to tell me I'm disgusting." 

It didn't even occur to him that he was stepping closer towards Derek, and that he was already invading his space, but Derek was not moving away. A good sign... 

"But you stayed. You held me and proudly walked towards those halls like I was your most prized possession instead of shoving me through them. You told me you loved me instead of telling me to get out of your face." Stiles whispered, intertwining their fingers together, caressing Derek' hand with his thumb, bringing their foreheads together. "I don't want to lose you, Derek." 

"You won't." Derek whispered back, and in that moment, Stiles knew that this was what real love felt like. He didn't know who leaned in first, but he really didn't care when the kiss that they were sharing right now was so sweet, special, and memorable. So full of love and affection. 

"I kept us a secret because I don't want anyone judging us. I wanted you all to myself." Derek whispered against his lips, "You know what I felt when that picture got leaked?" 

Stiles hummed, feeling a little light headed, 

"I thought, good, now I don't have to tell anyone. I just get to be with Stiles publicly now." 

Stiles smiled against the kiss and hugged the brunette tightly, never intending to doubt him anytime soon. 

Maybe one day they'll go their separate ways, maybe one day one of them would die and the other would be left to grieve. But, he does know one thing, he'll never regret for trying with Derek. His Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate my writing sometimes...


End file.
